


Secret II

by b67112759



Series: Behinds the scenes with Jayseung & their secretes [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heejay, I Love You, Kisses, M/M, Seungjay, Soulmate ship, jayseung, soft, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: In which we learn about Jayseung after I-Land as they prepare to debut✨(This was originally on my Twitter page but was moved here)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: Behinds the scenes with Jayseung & their secretes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029336
Kudos: 52





	Secret II

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that non of this is real and it just for fun and because there still isn’t enough Jayseung out here. Please remember this in no way reflects the members true feelings. Please no hate, keep any mean comments to yourself. If you don’t like it please don’t read😊

The buzz of being announced part of the debut team never really left them, even as they moved into their new dorm. It had been a bitter sweet affair. They had made it but many of their friends hadn’t. It was a dream that they were going to achieve and whilst they were happy for themselves, it was hard not to thing about the others, especially when they settled down to watch the first episode of I-Land but at the same time they were so happy.

After having started to unpack their stuff,  
pick beds and call their families , Jay suggested that they have dinner and watch the first episode. He was curious to see how it had been edited. He was sure that a lot of what happened wouldn’t be shown. And mostly he hoped that the very blatant love eyes he showed Heeseung when the older entered I-Land wouldn’t be shown. Or the constant looks he was giving his boyfriend on a regular basis. 

They quickly settled themselves on the couch the order being Jake, Sunghoon, Sunoo, Jay, Heeseung, Jungwon and Niki. 

After paying for the episode they pressed play and chaos started. Load chatted entered the dorm as they watched, laughed, commenting on first impressions, how nervous they were, how ‘young’ they look - particularly Niki who had also grown taller since iland - and how they had no idea that they would make it. 

Then the part of Heeseung entering Iland came and Niki commented on how cool Heeseung looked and Jake complained about to how he got a little scared from the iland door opening but Heeseung looked to not be fazed about since parts had been edited out. Jake asked Heeseung if he got scared but Heeseung told him no much to Jakes disappointment. They watched as Heeseung enter the room the trainees were in and how Sunghoon was happy to see Heeseung and how Jay looked completely and utter whipped once Heeseung his boyfriend.

Suddenly the dorm was quiet as they watched Jay give Heeseung extremely obvious heart eyes and talk about how he admired Heeseung in the interview. There greeting interactions passed and they were reminded of how starstruck some the trainees were after seeing the ‘Ace’

“Wow Jay hyung. You and Heeseung hyung had decided to keep your relationship a secret in Iland yet you were looking at him as if he is the love of your life” Jungwon said shaking his head, a smirk/smile coming on his face when he saw Jay cover his face with his hand in embarrassment. 

“Jungwonie’s right. How didn’t I realise they were together before? Jay was literally being so open about it” Jake commented to which Sunoo and Niki agreed with. 

“Oh my god, hajima!” Jay said done with these kids embarrassing him. 

Sunghoon laughed loud, enjoying his original unit member suffering and Heeseung giggled as he held Jay’s hand. 

“It’s okay Jay. Don’t be embarrassed. Besides, the moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat before beating really fast. I kept trying to hide my smile but it was so hard. It was our first time seeing each other in 2 weeks since we were preparing for I-land and all I wanted was to run and hug you” Heeseung admitted to Jay, temporarily forgetting the his other dongsengs were in the room. 

Jay smiled at his boyfriend who looked down cutely in embarrassed to admitting that with other people watching. 

“I felt the same hyung. I thought my heart was going to burst. Especially seeing you in that blue t-shirt I got for you” Jay said back, they two of them slowly loosing themselves in their own world. 

“Of course I would wear it. I love it” Heeseung leaned and gave Jay a quick peck which promoted Sunghoon to put a halt to this when he heard Niki practically squeal. 

“Okay okay. We know your in love and all and I love how happy you make each other but there are kids here and some of us are single so please continue this later. Thank you” Sunghoon said grabbing the remote from Jay and hitting play. 

Jay and Heeseung looked at each with a smile before turning their attention to the TV. 

~~ 

After watching the first episode they decided to get to bed. They had a full schedule tomorrow including their first ever V live. They needed to be well rested since their debut would be coming in the next couple of months. 

The following days including recording, dance practice and hair colour change. Sunghoon has been the first, his hair going to black and then Heeseung dying his hair to a reddish brown. Jay thought he looked good when Heeseung - who was nervous about them change - showed him just as Jay was to get his hair done. Jay proved his point when he quickly checked no was looking before kissing him on neck, jaw, cheek, nose then lips before going to get his hair done, a smirk on his lips at how flustered Heeseung was and excited because he hadn’t told Heeseung what colour he was to get and he knew the older would be be shocked. 

~

Heeseung claimed that his reaction to Jay going blonde was a happy one and he had been the first to tell Jay how good he looked. 

However, if you were to ask Sunghoon and Jungwon, Heeseung basically stoped working for 15 minutes straight before he was actually able to tell Jay how much he liked him blonde. And after that couldn’t keep his hands to himself or his eyes to himself. Much to Jake’s dismay because he was single - and happy to be - but was now wishing to be in relationship with the way these to were going, he wasn’t sure how Sunghoon survived the years with the two.

~~ 

Heeseung was stressed. 

This whole situation was unexpected. 

Even the staff members were shocked. 

This wasn’t what was planned. 

They were just going to their schedule. 

How did this even happen? 

How did people know where they were? 

These were some of the thoughts going through Heeseung’s head as he tried to move around that airport. Their manager in front of them, Sunoo next to him and a few other staff members. They had originally all been together but were separated due to the crowd. Heeseung hoped that the others were safe and well since he couldn’t see them. So he turned his attention to Sunoo. Their happy virus who’s Heath condition was still low after his surgery last year. Heeseung couldn’t believe how inconsiderate and rude these people were being. I mean this was still a pandemic. Corona Virus was still a thing. Didn’t they have any respect? 

Heeseung made saw to keep a arm on Sunoo who was overwhelmed and terrified with all the shouting, people and lights and Heeseung didn’t blame him being he was overwhelmed too. He’d never experienced it before. And he didn’t expect to till we’ll after their debut because he knew this happened to Idols. His friends from TXT told him and he saw it on the news.

They kept moving, really slowly because it was hard to walk with their many people around them. Their manager and staff were tying to reassure them, make sure they were okay but it was sometimes hard to here over all the noise. 

Eventually they were getting closer to the exit of the airport. They had heard that Sunghoon and Jungwon had made it to the car and were safe. And with Niki, Jay and Jake now next to them and within his sights Heeseung felt little relief, he had been terrified that something would happen to the members. As they walked, Heeseung could fell Sunoo getting weaker and he tried his best to hold him up whilst also keeping an eye on Niki, making sure the maknae was still with him as he was often getting pushed back.

Just when they got to the door, there seemed to be more people and Sunoo wasn’t in a good shape. Heeseung took the younger and brought him to his chest, to protect him form all those stupid people as Niki took Sunoo’s free hand and held it, not only so they wouldn’t be separated but to comfort Sunoo. 

They slowly and unsteadily walked out of the doors and it suddenly became 100x harder to walk and move. The airport security and other staff members trying to make a path but it wasn’t easy. Jake who had originally been behind him with Jay managed to make his way to their managers side in front of him and then Heeseung felt an arm to around his shoulders. He knew exactly who it was as he pulled Sunoo closer to him. He would rather something happen to him even the younger. They seemed to stop and Heeseung couldn’t help but wonder how much longer this would be. He turned to Jay and looked at him to check if he was okay as he couldn’t before. Jay understand his gaze as quickly replied that he was fine but pissed before pulled both Heeseung and Sunoo close to his person. These people were making his members and his boyfriend upset, terrified, uncomfortable and hurt and he wasn’t happy. 

Then they started to move again, the car was in sight and they were close. At the side of his eye Heeseung saw Jake fall, their manager and Niki reach to catch him, Jay holding onto him tighter to stop him from falling with Sunoo. Heeseung called out to Jake to check in his condition, he hadn’t seen if the younger had been pushed or had fainted. With in seconds their manager managed to get people out of the way and Jake in the van, Niki followings Heeseung helped Sunoo get in the car before he went in then Jay. 

It was only when they got into the car that Heeseung finally felt as if he could breath. He pulled his mask off and began to check on the Members. Sunghoon and Jungwon had been the the car and had begun to relax a little after seeing the other members. Jay was angry but physically okay, Niki said he was okay as they began to check in Jake and Sunoo making sure the two members were okay and calming them down. 

It want until they were close to their destination that Heesung stopped his constant fretting. Sunghoon and Jungwon who had been sitting together were recovering will and quietly listening to music as they leaned against each other. Jake has fallen asleep on Niki’s shoulder, the younger holding Jake hand. Sunoo was curled to his right side, exhausted after the whole ordeal and had been the first to fall asleep. Jay was to his side, holding his hand, squeezing it every so often because he was still angry - Heeseung understood his anger. 

No one had said much during the ride, still trying to calm their hearts and mind after the experience. No one ever said life as an idol would be smooth sailing. 

~~ 

Their trip to the woods had been an eventful one. It including filming for hours, them cheering each other on or clowning each other. They emotions and spirts high because they were actually doing it. Filming content. 

When it had been revealed what the concept was for the album and what would be happening during one of their meetings, Heeseung wasn’t sure if much he was be able to take it before dying. Especially during the shoot. 

Blond haired Jay had already done something to his heart. But blond Jay, in the white ruffled shirt, hair styled to show his forehead for the teaser? Now that was cruel. Heeseung was almost certain that their director-nim did this to make him suffer. Because Jay looked amazing. So gorgeous that it was unfair. Unfair to Heeseung’s heart and mind. How was he to cope? 

Jay was also suffering. 

Who told Lee Heeseung to look his good whilst filming? Jay didn’t give permission for this and yet it happened. He looked unreal and beautiful. He looked so in his element, doing his takes perfect each time. 

Let’s just say the whole time during the shoot, Jay and Heeseung stayed by each other’s side, giving each other looks, Jake pretending to vomit, Niki getting second hand embarrassment, Jungwon clowning them, Sunoo actually encouraging this behaviour and Sunghoon secretly filming this because this was good content to embarrass them with later. 

And if a couple of times Heeeung and Jay would disappear during the shoot to share quick kisses, it wasn’t anyone’s business but their own.

~~ 

V lives were...

Interesting. 

At first they felt a little awkward with a camera right in front of them but they were slowly learning to be more natural. 

They were currently doing a V live where they were showing their fans their signatures for when they would sign. Heeseung was sitting opposite with Jay which was originally a good was a good idea. 

At first they had avoided to sit next to each other in their V lives to avoid and suspicion. However on Heeseung’s birthday V live Jay broke the rules and let himself sit next to his boyfriend. This was Heeseung’s 4th birthday that he had seen and his first as his boyfriend so he was allowed. However he underestimated just how hard it was not to look at him or touch him. Jay had been allowing himself to touch and hug the other members freely on camera but not Heeeung because 1: the moment he did he wouldn’t be able to stop and it would catch Engenes attention and 2: he would always make up for it later on. But Jay found it hard on Heeseung’s birthday so keep his hands to himself and as soon as the camera turned off and Heeseung was holding his hand admitting the exact some thing, it became apparent just how much they underestimated their own self control. 

So in today’s V live with them because far away from each other Jay was positive he would be fine. And then the v live started and Jay couldn’t help himself from constantly looking at Heeseung. Because at the end of the day his hyungie gave him comfort and looking at him made him feel better. He hadn’t realised just how much he did it until he had gone on Twitter. Some fans had caught on and had been catching on for a while. People knew something was suspicious about them one way or another. 

But when he spoke about it to Heeseung, the older seemed to be okay with it. 

“I know it’s worrying if they know about it because it can jeopardise everything, but at the same time in gives me hope that when the times comes and we openly show everyone we’re are a couple, people would support us” Heeseung said as they sat on the sofa together, the others asleep in the bedroom. 

“And besides, it makes me feel better. Especially when I remember how people think you look good with Jungwonie or Sunoo or Sunghoon they ship you with him. I might be a little jealous of that” 

Heeseung knew that Jay’s relationship with the other members weren’t romantic. Especially Jungwon and Sunghoon. Jungwon was Jay’s little brother and Sunghoon and Jay were best friends but it did make him feel something when he and Sunoo would look at fans post and see stories about them.

Jay’s laughed a little as he pulled Heeseung closer to the point the older half on his lap. 

“How do you think I feel? Our Engenes ship you and Sunghoon so are that they think your soulmates. It hurts me a lot and makes me jealous too” Jay admitted, his thoughts going to the volume of posts he’s seeing about Sunghoon and Heeseung. Sunghoon and Heeseung were extremely close and where really comfortable and open around each other. There friendships spoke volumes and whilst Jay knew neither of them would ever betray him, the fans options mattered to him. 

With these thoughts out, Heeseung leaned forwards and kissed Jay deeply allowing his emotions to show through the kiss because he hated if Jay felt anything other than happiness. They pulled away but stayed close, breathing each other’s air. 

“I love you Jay” 

Heeseung confessed and Jay’s heart stopped for a moment. In the 10 months they had been together they had yet to say those words to each other. They knew they loved each other’s but just had never said it. Jay smiled at the words, his heart full of love. 

“I love you Heeseung” 

•••

That night the two stay up, sharing kisses, telling each other how much they loved each other.


End file.
